3 Wishes
by vonniebeth
Summary: Natalie is bored and, when rummaging through old stuff, finds a genie bottle. So what happens when one of the wishes backfires? Please read and review.


**alrighty, so my sister got this little kid show DVD out of the library and there was this song on it that was asking what you would do with 3 wishes and I automatically blurted out, "I know what Natalie Goodman would wish for!" My sister glared at me and I just shrugged, secretly writing this in my head. So yeah. And, if you're wondering (you're probably not), the name of the show is called Hi-5. It's really weird. Okay, please review**

It was just another day for Natalie. Her mother was gone and her father was hardly ever around since that day. Simply put, she was bored. She knew that she couldn't talk to Henry cuz he was visiting distant relatives, so she took it upon herself to go up to the attic and see what was left behind.

She rummaged around through boxes and boxes when she came across a dusty genie bottle. "It must be fake," she muttered. She blew off the dust and shined with her hand. "There. One worthless piece of shit that actually looks presentable." To her surprise, the bottle began to shake violently. "What the hell is going on?"

Then a genie flew out. "Hello dearie," she said, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa, who are you?"

"My name is Jenn. You have called on me by rubbing this bottle."

"That's stupid. So, are you really a genie?"

"Of course. Wait, what's your name?"

"Natalie Goodman. So, what's this all about? Why are you here?"

"Well, because you have freed me, you get 3 wishes."

"Really? I wish I knew about that sooner!"

"Done!" Jenn put her arms together and nodded, and the clock went back an hour. "Now you have 2 wishes."

"Aw, come on! I didn't mean to wish for that! Have mercy!"

"Well, because I haven't been freed for over 50 years, I guess I could make an exception for you. But please promise you'll think more clearly about what you're wishing for."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright."

"Okay." The clock went back to it's proper time and Jenn smiled. "So, what are you wishing for?"

"Well…" Natalie thought a moment. "I wish my boyfriend Henry was here."

"Oo, you have a boyfriend? Well, okay. Done." Jenn put her arms together and nodded, then Henry appeared from nowhere. "Hello, Henry!"

"Hi," Henry replied, then he shook his head. "Wait. Why am I in Natalie's attic?"

"Cuz I wished for you to come here," Natalie said.

"Why? Oh, never mind. THANK YOU! Those distant relatives got into the whole 'I haven't seen you since you were 3 years old. You wore that "superboy" costume to Thanksgiving dinner and kept singing about how you didn't like your sister's kitty' stuff. Seriously, Nat. Thank you."

"Well… you're welcome…"

"What else would you like to wish for, Natalie?"

Natalie thought for another moment. "I wish my family was normal, and by normal, I mean my mom not being crazy and my dad not being so overworked… and my brother being alive."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, okay. Done." Jenn when through that whole granting wish thing and smiled. "Okay, you have one more wish. What would you like?"

Natalie grinned. "I'm not sure if I need another wish. Can we put a rain check on it?"

"Of course. If you need me, just yell 'Jenn, I need you'."

"Will do. Thanks so much." Natalie ran downstairs, and there it was. Her mom, her dad and her brother were all sitting at the dinner table. "Hi everybody!" To her surprise, no one responded. "Hey. Yo. Hello." No one responded. "What the hell?"

"Excuse me," Gabe said. "I think I hear someone at the door."

"Alright, honey," Diana smiled.

"Okay." Gabe got up and, instead of going for the door, grabbed Natalie's hand and dragged her into the living room. "What happened?"

"You mean you can hear me?" Natalie shouted.

"Yes, and I'm the only one too. When you wished for that normal family, you weren't included."

"So this is to say that I am not normal? I KNEW IT!"

"Nat, it's okay. Who wants to be normal anyway? Normal is boring. Normal is too average. Normal is imperfect."

"You're beginning to sound like my boyfriend."

"My best friend, you mean?"

"Huh?"

"Well, since you don't exist, and I do, Henry and I became best friends."

"This cannot be happening to me. I wanted all of this and you got it."

"I'm sorry, Natalie. Wait, don't you still have another wish?"

"Yeah, so? Hold on… JENN, I NEED YOU!"

"I'm a little occupied at the moment, dearie!" Jenn responded.

"What do you mean you're occupied?"

"I'm really beginning to dig your boyfriend."

"Jenn, please!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Jenn teleported downstairs and grinned. "So, what's your 3rd wish gonna be?"

"I… I'm not sure how to put it into words." She looked at Gabe for help. "What do I do?" she mouthed.

"Well, take your time… mostly cuz I really wanna go back to Henry."

"Wait," Gabe said. "Jenn, I'd like to say this on behalf of Natalie." He took a deep breath. "I wish that I never made that 2nd wish."

"Okay, that's wish number 3." Jenn got ready to grant the wish.

"You're welcome, Nat."

Natalie gasped. "But what about you?" she asked.

"Hey, don't worry. You're the one that should be living, not me. Bye."

In a blink of an eye, Dan and Diana were gone and Natalie, Henry and Jenn were back in the attic. Jenn shook her head. "Well, I guess this is the end. Thank you so much for freeing me and I hope you enjoy what you wished for. Please pass me on to someone who will use me properly and not have me stowed away for a long time. Goodbye."

Jenn went back into the bottle and Henry sighed. "That was… interesting."

"Yeah," Natalie agreed.

"So, what are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know."

"Can I have it?"

"No way. That genie was trying to get you. Let's just make sure it goes into the right hands."


End file.
